


A Change In The Winds

by silence_since_silence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders' Era, Piercings, Prefects' Study Room, Research, Studying, Tongue Piercings, Werewolves, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: A private study session between lovers.





	A Change In The Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com).
> 
> This is set in their 6th year, which means that they're 16 years old at the least. In the wizarding world, that is underage. In the muggle world, that is underage in some places and not considered too young for consent in others. Thus the warning.
> 
> Remus only changes during the full moon, but when he talks about possibly hurting Severus here he is referring to the combination of the werewolf violence within him and the volatile hormones of a teenage human male. He has learned that he can become overly aggressive to the point of harming others without his human personality ever intending to do so. This happens when Remus is overwhelmed by what he feels, and any physical intimacy could cause Remus to act in a way he does not like to see himself act. He cuts Severus off before anything can happen because he prefers to remain as human as possible - as _himself_ as possible - during all times of the month when he is not a werewolf.

In a small study room reserved only for prefects on the fourth floor of Hogwarts castle, Remus Lupin sits against the couch in front of the fire with a textbook open on his knees and a parchment with eight inches of an unfinished essay on Grindylows on the floor next to him. From his spot on the floor, Remus can look up at Severus Snape sitting on the couch behind him. Severus' legs are bent under him, and he has a potions book propped open on the cushion in front of him. His posture is casual as he leans against the arm of the couch, but his eyes are intent on the subject matter in his book. Even though his hair is held together at the back of his neck by an elastic, a few strands have slipped out to hang at the side of his face.

Remus is suddenly overwhelmed with the realization that not so very long ago, he and Severus would not have been able to sit side by side in peace like this. Their social groups were at war, and Severus's and James's hatred for each other was at its peak. There would have been no way for them to even acknowledge each other civilly, let alone be friends.

Now, though. Now they are much more than just friends.

A crooked smile forces itself onto Remus's face, and his heart flips over as he remembers those first days of rivalry-free communication between the two of them. The short, tentative conversations were painfully old-fashioned. Remus knows why Severus courted him in that way, though: the only examples of romance Severus could get growing up were from his mother's old books, and the couples to-be in books like Persuasion, Remus now knows, are often reserved or downright self-destructively awkward until the very end.

Since then, Severus has made himself very clear on the point of being interested in Remus. His interest at first may have been only curiosity at the mysteries surrounding Remus's life, but solving that mystery only made Severus want to learn more. Severus often tells Remus that Remus is the most exciting mystery he has ever encountered, and that he could spend forever standing by his side just to learn more.

Severus thinks that's the obvious outcome of getting to know Remus. Remus hasn't yet pointed out that Severus might be in love. Not _yet_.

Remus is still watching Severus read through theory, but he is bursting to talk to him and can't hold it back anymore. Quietly, Remus says, "Severus."

Severus looks up when he hears his name.

Remus looks him in the eye. He wants to say something about how glad he is that they're able to do this - the simple act of sitting together companionably, - and maybe something about how he secretly wanted this for so long and can finally let it show. Instead, what comes out makes him sound like a scared little kid. "It took you forever to notice me…. I wondered if I was invisible."

Severus reaches out and slowly pushes Remus's shaggy hair back from his face. Severus leaves his hand there with the fingers tangled in the hair on the side of Remus's head. Remus leans against the hand cupping his face.

"I'm sorry I took so long to see you," Severus says.

Remus smiles at him. He puts his own hand against the one of Severus's against his face and nuzzles it a little. He keeps holding Severus's hand as he turns back to his essay.

Severus starts to pet Remus with his other hand. Remus's grip relaxes, and Severus pulls that hand to the back of Remus's neck.

Severus rubs his hands up and down Remus's neck. His hands find their way down to rub Remus's shoulders. They slide slowly but firmly down Remus's chest, then down his abdomen to the waistband of his sweatpants.

Remus grabs Severus's wrists to stop them. "No," he says. "You know I can't."

Severus nibbles on Remus's ear and startles a moan out of Remus.

"Severus, please, don't get me too worked up. We still need to study," Remus reasons. In a quieter voice he says, "And I don't want to hurt you."

Severus crushes a kiss to Remus's cheek. "You know I'm working on that," Severus says, and the determination comes through loud and clear in his tone.

Remus says, "You're lovely." Then he turns his head to kiss Severus properly.

They kiss for several minutes like that: Remus twisting around against the couch with his face tilted up, and Severus practically falling off the couch with his arms draped around Remus. Severus's tongue piercing makes its way under Remus's tongue several times to massage the muscles there, and Remus sucks on it to keep it in his mouth longer.

Remus pulls back but keeps his lips against Severus's when he says, "Let me do something for you instead."

Severus sends Remus a questioning look.

"Put your feet down," Remus instructs.

Severus moves his book to the side and sits up straight with his feet on the floor.

Remus turns around on his knees. He scoots between Severus's knees and spreads them wider.

The fabric of Severus's robes stretches tightly across the space between his legs, and that stretched fabric reveals Remus's hand moving up the inside of Severus's robes between Severus's legs.

"Have I mentioned how much I appreciate wizard robes?" Remus asks as his hand reaches the end of its journey and gets a firm grip.

Severus's cock jumps in Remus's hand, and his head falls back against the couch cushions. "You may have said something, once or twice," he says in the direction of the ceiling.

For a while, there are only the sounds of rustling fabric and Severus's little uncontainable noises.

Eventually, a breathy and drawn-out " _Oh!_ " escapes Severus.

When he has regained his breath, Severus looks down to see Remus with his face in Severus's crotch sniffing in deep breaths of the scent of Severus's release.

Severus doesn't move. He keeps his hands down by his sides and his legs still.

He can feel that Remus's hand is still cradling his spent cock in a warm handful of cum under his robes.

When Remus's sniffing turns into small licks against the fabric, Severus gently calls his name. "Remus, you'll never get through that way," he says.

Remus freezes and appears to realize what he was doing. He lifts his head out of Severus's lap. His face has gone red. "I don't know what came over me," he says, and he is avoiding looking Severus in the eye.

Severus says, "It's okay with me, but I know you don't want to be like that. That's why I said something."

Remus flushes harder. "It's just.... The teeth. And you're so..." Remus closes his eyes and breathes in Severus's scent on the air in a deep pull.

Severus feels his cock twitch in interest in Remus's hand, but he doesn't say anything.

Remus feels it, too. He opens his eyes to meet Severus's.

"I'm working on it," Severus repeats his statement from earlier.

A silent moment passes, and they both know the other is imagining what might be possible if that day ever comes. Then, Remus shakes himself into action. "We'd better get you cleaned up," he says.

To Severus's seemingly eternal disappointment, Remus reaches for his wand to cast a cleaning charm instead of using his tongue. He removes his hand from Severus's robes. Now the only evidence is a fading scent in the air.

Severus lays down on his back. "Come up here," he says.

Remus climbs onto the couch and spreads himself over Severus. His head rests on Severus's chest.

Severus closes his eyes. He feels Remus take one more deep breath before settling. Severus smiles at the knowledge that the wolf inside Remus will not be silenced in expressing its preference for him. As much as Remus wants the wolf to be so separate from his human self that he can think of them as two different beings, all of Severus's research so far indicates that even with the more violent tendencies neutralized Remus will one day have to come to terms with the wolf as a part of his personality.

Severus knows Remus has been holding back certain grand statements of commitment. Remus hasn't said anything, but he doesn't have to. Because of the wolf, Severus already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a muggle repellent spell on the door to this study room that has been altered to make wizards suddenly remember urgent errands they have to run. -- When two of the smartest and hardest-working students in the school get together, invention is a given.
> 
> Lightly inspired by the Hulk (for Remus) and Sherlock Holmes (for Severus, or maybe both of them).


End file.
